Unforgivables forgiven
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: With the weight of the world on their shoulders, they took out Voldemort. With the Press' gaze on them, they hid. Now, with the Ministry out for their blood, they run, The Golden Trio run to a place England will never look. They run to a place they will feel safe. They run to Forks. But the trio have their own secrets, and will their mates find them out in time to save them? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! New story here, obviously. This chapter is pretty much all about HP, and Twilight is only slightly mentioned at the end. This is completely AU, and explains some of the things you'll need to know for the rest of the story. The rest of it will come in later. Their personalities are completely wacked as well. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jean Kaitlyn Granger loved her family. No matter how small it may be, she wouldn't give them up for all the money in the world. She had a lovely, kind, handsome husband who she had loved for at least five years now. She had a beautiful, brilliant daughter that she loved with all her heart and had since she found out that the life of the child was growing inside her earlier that year.

Now Hermione Adeline Granger was three months old, and staring at her with unusually intelligent eyes for a babe not even a year old. The child was lying on the changing table, her nappy new and clean, and watching her mother as the woman cleaned up.

Jean looked back over at the babe pursing her lips as she saw the patterns that looked like tattoos painted purple on her child's collarbone, curled around her shoulders and carried on across her shoulder blades. She recognised the patterns from the old books in her old family's library, the family she fought to get away from.

The patterns were called Magics Leaves. They were intricately interlinked patterns, words just able to be made out combined with the swirls and lines. She couldn't understand the language, but she knew what it was. She didn't think she'd ever see anything with it written on it, and she wasn't sure whether to feel proud or scared that her daughter had been chosen.

But it didn't matter what her feelings were, she loved her daughter, and no matter what happened, she always would.

* * *

Molly Weasley was a mother. She had been since her own mother died when her brothers were two years old, and she spent the days from the age of seven trying to be a mother to her younger twin brothers. She was always the mother-hen of her group of friends, and when she found out she was pregnant three months out of Hogwarts by her fiancée of five months, she was rather glad that she could now officially be called a mother.

And she became the mother of one child. Then another. Then another. Then two more. Now she's got one more child. All boys.

She knows what she'd doing, has done it for so many years, she could probably do it in her sleep. But she could tell this child was different, that her youngest son was different from her other five children.

Biting the skin on the underside of her top lip, she turned to look once again at Ronald Maximus Weasley

Curling around Ron's hips were patterns she recognised from her time as a young girl, spending many a rainy day in the library at Prewett manor as Fabian and Gideon ran around the halls of the manor. The intricate patterns curled around her youngests tan hip's, stretching across his lower abdomen and lower back. Flowing along the lines that swam through the pattern were words that she recognised but couldn't read, all done in a fiery, beautiful red.

She knew what the patterns meant, of course she did. All eleven of the families of old were taught about it. Only few of them knew how to read the language, and even fewer could decipher the riddles that were written into the patterns and words. But everyone from those families could recognise those patterns.

They were the patterns of Magic's Trunk. They were the patterns of old, tracing back from the very origins of magic herself.

Molly didn't know what she was going to do. Her husband didn't know about it, would never know about it if she had anything to say about it. She may love him, but he wouldn't understand. She didn't know what she was going to tell Ronald when he grew older. She knew she would have to tell him, but she didn't how.

Molly Weasley was a lot of things. A friend, a wife, a cook. But most of all she was a mother, and she would protect her children to her last breath.

* * *

Lily Potter looked down at her month old son. Hadrian Sirius Alphard Black looked back up at her, bright green eyes blinking curiously up at her.

Sighing, the red headed woman looked back down at the birth certificate they had procured. Instead of the babe's real name, Harry James Potter was written carefully on the paper. Lily understood it was for her sons safety that they fake his father, and give him a different name, but she didn't like it. Not even Dumbledore knew what she, James, Remus and Sirius had done.

They had defied the prophecy, neither Voldemort or Dumbledore that the retched thing was now void. The Longbottoms had delivered their son two days early, and Lily had managed to out off giving birth until early morning of August 1st. Dumbledore didn't know that little Harry had not born as the seventh month died, nor was he conceived through parents that had thrice defied him - Sirius had turned strictly neutral in his seventh year, and Lily had followed.

But Dumbledore didn't know this, didn't know that there is no child of the Prophecy, didn't know that Lily and Sirius were neutral, didn't know that James was questioning him. Voldemort knew none of this either, he thought that Harry was the prophecy child, that he was a threat.

And maybe Harry was.

Lily licked her lips and looked down at the ancient, dusty tome she had found deep in the Black family library. She had found a page detailing what she wanted to know, although it wasn't actually described in much detail. After rereading once more, Lily looked back over at her baby boy.

He was still looking at her, blinking slowly. She smiled at the babe, love swelling in her heart. But she didn't concentrate on the too bright eyes for long, moving her gaze to the intricate pattern on her childs wrists.

Curling their way around around the childs small, thin wrists, stark against the pale skin, like green, inked tattoos, were intricate, beautiful patterns.

Squeezed in between the swirls and lines were words she recognised but couldn't read. The book didn't say anything on that, though, so she couldn't even guess what they said. They were stained on her childs body, representing something she didn't understand. They curled around his wrists, the patterns climbing up the pale arm to halfway up the forearm

She knew they were called Magic's Roots, of course she did. Her father wouldn't of let her leave Hogwarts without knowing what it was. Even though she knew what the patterns meant, the Blacks were oldest family still active today, and Lily had thought they would hae more information that would help her understand her baby's fate. But they didn't have anything she didn't know, and she was getting more and more worried as time went on.

She was the only one who knew about the patterns, not even telling James or Sirius, using a glamour to disguise is it whenever she wasn't alone with her baby.

She didn't know what it meant for Harry. But she would protect her child, no matter what Fate threw at her.

* * *

Hermione nervously bit her lip as she scuttled down the train, peeking into compartments as she passed them, not used to so many people. She stopped when she found a relatively empty compartment, only two children around her age sitting in it.

Well, at least she thought they were her age - one looked about right, but the other looked like he was a few years younger, but she knew that unless you were going to Hogwarts, you had to be off the train by now.

She stopped a little ways away from the door, deliberating whether or not to go in there. After a few minutes, she decided it was worth a shot. Stepping forward, Hermione opened the door, smiling a bit when both boys jumped.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

The red-haired boy shook his head.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. What about you?" He asked his companion.

The other boy just nodded and smiled slightly to the girl.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped into the compartment, closing the door softly behind her.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasley."

The other boy was silent for a moment before answering.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the Great Hall, listening to Harry and Ron argue beside her. They were now in their Third year, and she was looking forward to all the new classes. She was slightly worried though. She had read that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, the first person to do so since the prison was built. There was also the Dementors on the train, and their reaction to it. She was just glad that no one found out about that.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked out of Divination, Harry beside her. The short boy was biting his lip nervously, obviously thinking about what Professor Treawlney had just told him. Hermione couldn't help but reassure him.

"It's fine Harry. I'm sure that it won't really happen. I mean, really, Dumbledore's not evil, right?"

Famous last words.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked through the barrier separating Platform 9 3/4 from muggle London. SHe could see Harry in front of her, nervously twisting his hands in his too big t-shirt.

She watched Ron walk up to his mum, the twins walking in front of him, pushing each other and making loud jokes even from where she was standing.

She turned her head when she heard a loud grunt, and scowled when she saw the fat muggle one of her best friends called Uncle. Now, she had nothing against muggles themselves, but this guy just didn't sit well with her.

As she walked over to where her parents were waiting, she once again thought of how much she wished Harry would have been able to go live with Sirius.

* * *

Harry rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he walked onto the train two and a half hours early the day he was due back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. His Uncle had only said he'd take him if they left at quarter to eight, as he had a business meeting at nine. The train didn't leave until eleven, though, so Harry found himself a compartment and settled down for some much needed sleep.

He woke up a little over two hours later when Hermione entered the compartment, yawning slightly herself. Harry watched through sleep clouded eyes as Hermione put all her things up by his before settling down on his right.

Harry leaned his head on her shoulder and turned to get comfortable. He felt Hermione lean her head on top of his. They fell asleep like that.

When Ron entered half an hour later, Harry opened his eyes halfway, watched Ron for a moment, before closing his eyes, shifting, and going back to sleep.

* * *

Harry coughed as he walked into the common room, covering it with the back of his left hand. His left hand was, coincidentally, the hand that had the words 'I must not tell lies' carved into the back of it. He had yet to tell Ron or Hermione, even though it had been going on for at least two weeks now. The only one who knew was Luna, who had caught him wondering the halls one night after a detention. He was pretty sure the twins new, though.

It was two weeks later that his best friends found out about what happened in detention.

To say they were unhappy would be an understatement.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed, gasping out. His hand was clutching the air in front of him, grasping for something that wasn't there. He didn't move until he felt a weight settle down beside him, and an arm reached out to pull his arm down. The same arm then wrapped itself around his torso and pulled him down. When he turned his head, he could see the bright red hair, darkened in the room lit only by the moon. The comforting warmth of his best friend was welcomed, and Harry fell back into a peaceful sleep, knowing they'd talk about his dream in the morning when they met up with Hermione.

* * *

Harry stared at the man lying on the white bed, who had his eyes closed and his breathing was deep and even. The man was pale, nearly unhealthy, with long, untamable black curly hair.

Harry could feel tears coming to his eyes as he though about the battle at the ministry, the sheer panic he had felt when Sirius had fell towards the veil. He couldn't have been more grateful when Ron had used _Wingardium Leviosa _stop Sirius from falling all the way.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath as he stared at his father.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron bellowed. He ran through the forest, observant blue eyes looking for any traces if his best friend. Hermione was waiting back at the camp site, waiting for him to return with their best friend, their little brother.

But he couldn't find him. He'd been looking for Harry for hours now. It was cold. It was dark. They were in a forest that housed wild animals. Harry didn't have his wand, nor was he dressed for a midnight exploration.

He skidded to a stop when he saw a head of long black hair, the person it belonged to curled up into a small ball. Ron never thought someone aged 16 would be able to become that small, but he supposed Harry had always been able to do the impossible.

He slowly walked over to Harry, noticing the shivers and the slightly blue skin. Smiling sadly, he leaned down and picked his best friend up.

* * *

Ron could feel Hermione's back against his own, could see the shadows of their birds circling above them. He could hear their squawk's. He could see Harry running through the mass of black cloaks in front of him, a bright, vivid green against the black of the Death Eaters. He could see Harry shooting of spells with his bare hands, shots of green light the same colour as his eyes being shot of in every direction.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione repeatedly casting the purple spell that had been associated with her spell casting for years now. The bright flashes of colour, cast silently, stood out among the other spells being, most towards them, some towards each other.

Turning back to the people in front of him, Ron gathered up all his hatred for these people and cast the one spell he knew best.

Watching the red curse fly, he grinned at the man that fell to the floor screaming.

* * *

Ron looked over at Hermione and Harry. They had all been holed up in the Room of Requirements for nearly two weeks now, and they had finally had enough.

Harry wasn't completely healed from his fight with Voldemort, Hermione's magic was drained and Ron was running purely on adrenaline now. He didn't know why they had planned to do this, but this is what they were doing.

* * *

They couldn't be found. The Ministry was frantic, thinking the three of them had run of to take over another country. But no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get any other country to listen to them when they told them Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were evil. The countries refused searches, refused to believe them. Refused to believe that the three children who had almost single-handedly won the war had turned evil.

But Britain knew that they were. Or at least, the majority of Britain did. Some of it, just knew the three of them ran, because they were tired.

* * *

Over in America, in a rainy town called Forks in the state of Washington, one small, pixie like vampire rolled over on her bed, grinning excitedly at the other lying next to her.

"They're coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has quite a lot of description in it. So be warned. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella was a smart girl. She could tell when something was wrong. And when Alice walked into the living room, her eyes dazed and smiling like a madman, she knew something was up. When Edward frowned at his sister, she knew that Alice was keeping whatever it was a secret from her mind-reading brother.

"What's going on Alice?" Her vampire boyfriend demanded.

Alice grinned at him before looking over at Bella.

"Call the wolf pack, Bells. I think they'd like to hear this as well."

Bella frowned at this. The Cullens and the wolves had been getting a long better after she had forced them to meet properly - and by forced she meant guilt tripped them. Even though the two groups had met and a few had become friends with each other, didn't mean that everyone got a long.

At Alice's prompting look, Bella got up and made her way to the kitchen, taking a quick look at the casserole currently baking in the oven before going to the wall phone.

She phoned Emily's place first, and told her that she would appreciate it if Emily told the wolf pack and the imprints to come to the Swan residence.

She then phoned the Blacks, where she told Jake to inform as many of the pack as he could to get to her house, and that she's already phoned Emily.

When she ventured back into her living room, she could see Edward glaring at Alice, frustration in his eyes. Bella guessed that Alice was still blocking her thoughts on what was going on. Alice was smiling at thin air, humming some tune Bella had never heard before. Bella sat herself in between the two of them, and settled down for the wait.

* * *

"Today, three people - teenagers, really - are going to move in down the street. They're. . . different, I suppose you could say. I can't tell you much, its their's to tell. They won't tell you though, unless they know they can trust us. Even I don't know all that's happened. But don't push it. They've been through more than all of us put together." Alice said grimly.

The others stared at her, surprised at her small speech. The vampires were slightly horrified that three teenagers had been through more than all them put together, and the wolves were surprised they were called here for that, even if they did see why. Bella was curiously looking past Alice to see if they had already arrived. She remembered looking out the same window she was currently peering out as groups of people moved in and out the house, painting it, rebuilding bits of it and adding a garage. Bella had heard from Charlie that the house hadn't been inhabited for over 15 years, and that the last owners of the property were stuck up snobs who kept to themselves.

When they did arrive, Alice told them the moment their car drove down the street. It was a rather new model, Bella knew, but she couldn't recognise it the make, though she could tell the make was a Hyundai.

The car soon disappeared into the garage. Everyone was stood around the two windows that faced the new house. Bella stood beside Alice at the front of one group, and waited impatiently for the new neighbours to show themselves.

When the door on the side of the garage did open, Bella saw the first person moving in across the street.

It was a tall man, easily as tall as some of the wolves. He had bright, fire-red hair, and Bella was slightly surprised it was definantly red and not ginger. Even from where she was standing, she could make out the bright blue eyes as they swept up and down the street suspiciously. Even though he was obviously younger than her, he looked much older, all long limbs and thick muscle, with an unidentifiable glint of sadness in his eyes that only those who had seen the world had. His face head the high cheek bones of aristocracy and a long nose. He had a squirrel climbing up his arm, and Bella couldn't contain a gasp at seeing the small, red furred creature. He was wearing worn blue jeans slung low on his hips, ribs all the way up the shins, with a tight red shirt and scuffed blue converse.

He stepped to the side once he was outside the door, obviously waiting for the other two people meant to be with him.

The next one out was a girl. She was of average height, and the wolves and vampires could tell she was a bit taller than Bella. She had long, curly, light brown hair, falling across her face and down her back as she lent over a book as she walked out. When she looked up when the boy who had come out first reached out to stop her tripping over, the people watching - and those who had the eyesight - saw intelligent cinnamon brown eyes, peering curiously up at the tall boy. But they held the same indefinite sadness as the boy. Bella couldn't help but feel jealous at the subtle yet distinctive curves the girl had. Like the boy, she also had the high cheek bones, but with a button nose. She was wearing a cream coloured turtle neck with dark blue, slim jeans, with black, leather shoes that were done up with laces. She had what looked like a robin perched on her head, and the group watching were confused as to why the two of them had such weird animals, as well as curious as to whether they were pets or just wild animals that had taken a liking to them.

The last one out was another boy. He was shorter than the girl, probably the same height as Alice, Bella estimated. He also looked younger than the other two. He had black hair held up in a ponytail, and she could tell it was curly. The ends of it brushed his shoulder blades as it swayed as he walked. His bangs were cut straight down his forehead, and fell into his eyes, which were a glowing green. His eyes held a haunting pain, the same sadness as the other two in their expressive depths. He was small, petite, which Bella found weird to be seen on a man as it was something she had never seen on a man before and lithe. The vampires and wolves could see the wiry muscle that covered the visible skin. Like the other two, he had the high cheekbones, and a long slim nose. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans scuffed at the knee, with brown leather ankle boots that opened over the ends. He had a dark blue button up on, the sleeves pulled up past his elbows. Wrapped around his wrists and someway up his forearm, were dark blue bandages. He was carrying a large black dog that looked too big and heavy for him to carry, and with his arms wrapped around the dogs middle, the dog was stretched out so that his front paws were hanging over the boys arm and his hind legs reached the boys knees. This struck Bella as a more normal pet to have, but the vampires could see the too light blue eyes that held unnatural intelligence as they surveyed the street.

The group watched as they turned to look at the house, eyeing it. The vampires heard them talk to each other, and Edward relayed what was being said to Bella.

* * *

Hadrian gazed up at the house, smiling slightly at the look on Ron's face. His best friend didn't like the fact they were moving into this specific house.

"Did we have to move to this house?" The Ron, scrunching up his nose. Hermione reached up and slapped him over the head.

"Oh, really, Ronald. This house is new and I doubt many have lived in it."

"No, not really Hermione." Hadrian interjected. "This was built during the first war for Blacks who wanted to remain neutral but Grindlewald wouldn't allow them. The war didn't make its way over to America until the very end so the Blacks that stayed here were safe."

Hermione was eagerly taking in the history lesson, Ron peering curiously down at the black-haired boy as he also listened to the history of the house.

"Tom knew about this house when he got the Black's alliance, and used it as a safe house during his first reign. It was forgotten during his second, as not many first line Blacks are still alive, and the Lord was in prison. There is so many wards around it, not even the most powerful sensor could find it. They've deteriorated over time, but I've had specialists come and fix the place up."

Hermione looked contemplatively at the house, concentrating so she could see the magic. It was a mixture of colours, the black, grey and blue of the Black family's magic, then the deep red of Voldemort's and the mixture of others that signified other people's work.

She glanced over at Hadrian, her Magik Sight still activated, and saw the grey-blue his magic was. Glancing over at Ron, she saw the earthly green aura that surrounded him. Peering down at her hands, she saw the light, sky blue colour of her own magic. Looking back up at the house, she resolved to search for the history regarding the building.

Hadrian looked over at his female companion, snickering when he saw the 'I'm not going to stop researching until I know every single thing about this place' look. Glancing at Ron, he grinned at the taller boy when the red-head grinned brightly at him.

Tightening his hold on his dog, Hadrian grinned and hoped for a better life here than he ever had before.

* * *

Jacob gasped when he saw the three of them turn to look at the street. He met the eyes of the girl - Hermione, the name he learned from her conversation - and could no longer hear the rest of the people in Bella's living room, couldn't feel numerous members of the pack bump into him as they struggled for a better look at the new kids. All he could see was her, her beautiful brown eyes, could only feel the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness as he realised that hidden in their depths were deep sadness, pain and loss.

As he looked at his newly found imprint, though, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming happiness at the fact he'd finally found the one destined for him. He'd always though it'd be Bella, but know he understood the difference between a crush and an imprint. Looking back out the window, he smiled as the girl peered curiously up at the red-head.

* * *

"You see them, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhm." He replied, still looking up and down the street. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him, Hermione turned to Hadrian.

"What about you, Rian?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"They're no threat. Let them come to us. Don't approach them alone. Watch out for the tanned boy with the longest hair."

Hermione furrowed her brows, trying to make out what their friend was saying. She knew better than to ignore his warnings, but sometimes he made about as much sense as Luna.

* * *

Leah gazed out the window, horrified, at the tall red-head. She could practically feel her soul moving, anchoring it to that one person. She hated it. Had alway hated the thought of it. But even though she had found the person destined for her, the person she would be spending the rest of her life with, Leah couldn't hate the boy. No matter how much she may want to, she couldn't hate the boy identified as Ronald.

Watching as he smiled down at his companions, she couldn't help the happiness exploding in her heart at seeing her imprint happy, even as he followed the other boy into the house.

* * *

Ron looked around at the hallway they had just entered. It was painted in a dark cream, an umbrella bucket sitting next to a coat rack. There was a place you could place your shoes as well. It was a long, wide hallway, and Ron could see two doors on his right side, one on his left and a set of stairs on the same side.

Rian lead them down the hallway, opening the lone door on the left and letting Ron and Hermione see what was inside. It was a bathroom, not quite large, but not small either. It was decorated in blue and green tiles, and no shower or bath. There was a small window on the far wall to let clean air in.

Closing the door after a few minutes, Rian led them to the door nearly opposite the bathroom door. When opened, it led to a living room. Ron recognised the large rectangular piece of technology from when Hermione had sat him down and versed him in muggle technology. It was a TV with a low, long bookcase underneath it full of DVD's. On the far left wall were a set of french doors, and when Ron looked through it, he could see a beautiful garden, full of flowers with lines of trees near the fences, as if they were guarding them - and knowing Hadrian, they probably were.

The wall opposite the TV wasn't actually a wall. Instead, there was a large archway, giving the view of a fully stocked, well equiped kitchen/dining room. The actual kitchen was off to the side, and their was a medium size table in the view, with a large window behind it showing the occupants a brilliant view of the street.

Rian than led them up the stairs. There were three doors on either side of the hallway, and another door at the end, and Ron guessed that it led up to an attic. The first door on the door on the right led to a bedroom. It had earthly green walls, with a plush dark green carpet. There was a large, king sized bed in the middle of the room, decked in a light green cloths with dark green room overlooked the garden, and had a balcony for the rooms owner to go and look out over the garden and star-gaze. The room had a desk pushed up opposite the bed, a small bookcase full of books and notepads next to it. On the wall over the bookcase, Ron's favourite broom was held in silver holdings attached to the wall. To the left of the balcony doors was a small, fluffy house look alike on a stand. On the wall to the right of the balcony doors hing a large picture frame, the entire Weasley family, Hadrian and Hermione in it.

There was another door near the bookcase, and when opened it led to a bathroom. It was done up in the same colours as the one downstairs, but had a large bathtub with a shower head in it.

As they walked back out the door, Hadrian said to Ron;

"Your room."

He found out that the door next to his was the door to the same bathroom attached to his.

"There's a spell on it so that if anyone's in there, all the doors leading to it are locked until the person in there leaves." Hadrian explained.

The next room was a guest room, done up in modest creams with a red carpet.

The door opposite that led to what Ron knew was Hadrian's room. His room had medium blue walls, with black vines painted over it, curling up the corners. Lillie's were blooming off of it in places. The carpet was a thick, plush black. On the wall opposite the door, their was a large window, showing the forest that lined that back and end of the street they now lived on. There was a bed pushed up under it, as large as Ron's, but covered in a dark grey duvet with a silver swirl motif. Over the head of the bed, attached to the wall, was a large, poster-like picture of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a baby Hadrian. On the wall opposite the bed was a door, situated a bit to the left. It was open and Ron could see a bathroom through it. It was done in the same colours as the other two, and instead of a bath, had a rather large shower stall. There was a low bookcase against the rest of the wall, already filled with worn paperbacks and old notepads. At the end of the bed was a large, comfy looking dog bed.

Hadrian set his dog down and the large black animal sniffed around the room before bounding over to the doggy bed, and pawing at it. After a few minutes of that, the dog than ran back to Rian, circling around the boys feet before licking his hand. Hadrian petted the dog on the head.

"Good boy, Shi." He then turned to Ron and Hermione. "My room."

They then exited the room, and walked to the one next to Hadrian's room.

It was a study, smaller than the bedrooms. Ron knew it was Hadrian's, as he was the only one who would really need a study. It had floor to ceiling bookcases, with a step ladder leaning against one of them. There was a break in the bookcases on the wall opposite the door where a large fireplace stood. Ron supposed that it was connected to the floo. There was a desk in there as well, placed so that the end of it was nearest the fire. On the end of the room opposite the desk was a large, comfy looking sofa, a coffee table placed in front of it. The bookcases were full of books, both hardbacks and paperbacks, notepads, notebooks and leather bound journals.

The last door led to another bedroom, obviously Hermione's. It had light blue walls, white, fluffy clouds drawn on it in places. The carpet was a slightly darker blue, and thick and springy. The large bed was in the middle of the room, decked in light purple covers. There were white bird patterns decorating the duvet and pillows. There were two, large bookcases filled with Hermione's personal books, a desk placed in front of them on the wall opposite the bed. On the wall opposite the door was a set of doors, which opened out onto a balcony. The balcony over looked the forest. There was another door on the wall with the balcony doors, which, when opened, revealed to be a bathroom. As with the others, it was done in blue and green, but had a normal, if large, bath tub. On the other side of the double doors, a small bird stand stood. Over the head of the bed was a large, framed picture of Hermione and her parents.

Hadrian then led them up to the attic, which had been converted into a library/second living room. It had a large, comfy looking sofa, and two overstuffed armchairs, which were crowded around a medium sized fireplace.

Hermione looked overjoyed at the sight of the books that were both new and old. She hadn't seen the old ones in weeks, having been shipped of last month so as to be unpacked and ready in time for their arrival.

Ron groaned slightly at the sight of more books. He wasn't too opposed to reading, but he prefered his fantasy books.

Hadrian grinned at his friends, happy to finally have a place they could all call home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to tell you, but I don't know a lot about American sweets or food or anything like that, so I'm going by sweets I eat in England. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the next day that Charlie Swan decided to meet his new neighbours. Bella was at work, it was his day off, and there was no game on.

Pulling on his heavy work boots and his raincoat, Charlie opened his front door and trudged his way through the downpour to the old house he could remember from his childhood.

When he was younger, around fifteen, he could remember a small family moving into the house. They only stayed for two months, but Charlie had gotten a good impression on them. The family staying there consisted of a woman, a man and a young girl, who he had presumed was around his age. They were only there for July and August, leaving on the 31st. They barely interacted with anyone, and the parents were people who always gave the impression that they were better than everyone else, and looked down on anyone they came into contact with. The girl who had come with them, Charlie couldn't remember her name, was also cold, and seemed to think that she was better than most other people, although she was friendlier than her parents.

Then, nine years after they'd left, three different people moved in. They only stayed a month. A woman and two men who Charlie recalled thinking they were brothers, stayed completely out of the way and the town only saw them when they went shopping. They were secretive, and all three of them always seemed to be sneering.

Now, at the age of 45 Charlie Swan was hoping the new neighbours weren't anything like the six other people who he had seen live in the house.

Bella had told him that they looked perfectly decent, but Charlie wanted to meet them himself first.

So as he stood on the door step of 114 Lenning Road, Charlie hoped that they would be nicer than the other occupants he had met, as he didn't really want to not get along with his new neighbours, no matter how young Bella said they look.

* * *

Hadrian frowned as he peered into the empty cupboards. He had forgotten to order food before they arrived, and yesterday they had stopped at McDonald's on the way, and were too tired to stay up long enough to eat. But now, the next day, all three of them were hungry. Ron was complaining on the lack of food, Hermione kept glaring at them when either of them mentioned anything that sounded like it could be food, and Rian himself was getting grumpy from his lack of favourite sweets - he could go days without food, but he needed his sweets.

Sighing, he spun around so he could walk out of the kitchen and in the direction of the shoe stash/coat rack thing. He had just started pulling on his boots when the doorbell rang.

Dropping the boot he was holding, Rian looked suspiciously at the door, wondering who it could be, before he cautiously walked up to it.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled a smile onto his face (he didn't know who it was, it could be someone important) and opened the door.

* * *

Charlie looked at the teenager in front of him in shock. When he had knocked on the door, he had been expecting someone older, but this kid looked younger than Bella.

"Can I help you?"

Charlie couldn't stop staring at the boy. The teen was short, with long, curly black hair. His eyes were a glowing emerald, situated in a sharp face that reminded him of the people who used to live in this house.

"Umm. . ." Charlie cleared his throat. "I live across the street, and was wondering if I could talk to you." Which was true. As the chief of police, it was his duty to meet every new person in the town and ask if they had any questions, as well as explain the rules, and what went on in the town.

The green eyes blinked at him.

"Sure, come in."

The boy held the door wider open, and stepped aside so Charlie could come in.

"My name's Charlie Swan, the chief of police here." He introduced himself.

The boy nodded, leading him into what looked like a kitchen. Of to the side was a table, which Charlie sat down at after the boy had done so first. Looking around, Charlie could see a tall red-head chasing a large black dog around a garden he could see through a set of french doors in the living room.

"I'm Hadrian Black. My companions are upstairs. Would you like for me to go and get them?"

Charlie nodded at Hadrian, and th green eyed boy stood up and walked out of the door.

Hadrian walked to the bottom of the stairs, then stopped and stared up them.

"Hermione! Guest!" Listening carefully he could hear the startled scrambling of the girl as she rushed to save her page and get downstairs and meet their guest.

Walking back into the living room, he opened the french doors, stepped out, and whistled loudly. Shi came bounding towards him, jumping on his when he reached him. Rian used his magic to anchor himself to the ground so that he wouldn't fall over when Shi tackled him.

Ron looked up when the dog ran off, and grinned when he saw the younger boy he thought of as his brother.

"What's up, Rian?" He asked as he stood in front of the shorter teen.

Hadrian grinned up at his best friend, laughing when he saw the leaves in the red hair.

"We've got a guest. He's the chief of police, and he lives across the street. He wants to talk to us."

Ron frowned slightly before nodding, slightly surprised that they were meeting someone so early. He didn't think that their arrival would be so quick getting around.

Following Rian when he walked back into the house, Ron observed the man sitting at the kitchen table.

He was well built, with a full head of dark brown hair, which was greying at the roots and a brown mustache. He had chocolate-brown eyes that were looking at them curiously.

Sitting down, Hermione soon joined them, and the questioning began.

"So, how do you like the neighbourhood?"

"Fine. I like the forests.

"Where do you come from?"

"England, around London."

"Are you planning on entering Forks High?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on signing us up in the next few days."

"Where are your families?"

" . . . "

Charlie looked at the three teens in front of him when they didn't respond to his latest question. The girl, Hermione, was looking at the wall behind Charlie's head, a sad look in her eyes. The red-head, Ron, was gazing wistfully at a picture of a family of red heads on the wall in the living room. The last teen, Hadrian, had a glazed look in his eyes as he looked out at the garden.

"My family is in Australia. I haven't seen them in over a year. They're there because of family problems. I'm emancipated."

"My family." The red-head sighed. "My oldest brother, Bill, is in Egypt for his work, my second oldest brother Charlie is in Romania for work, with mum, dad and my little sister Ginny. Percy and the twins . . ." He trailed of, looking over at Hadrian.

"Percy's still in England, and the Twins are. . ." Hadrian paused, pulling what Charlie thought was an old-fashioned pocket watch out of his shirt by a golden chain. "In Russia, with Luna."

"I'm also emancipated." Ron finished.

Charlie had to stop himself from asking who Luna was and how Hadrian knew where some of Ron's family was and he didn't, not wanting to overstep just drawn boundaries.

"My father is in England, in a coma, and the rest of my immediate family is dead. My distant family is spread all over the world." Hadrian took a deep breath. "Like Ron and Hermione, I am emancipated."

Charlie nodded, slightly amazed at what was going on with the teenagers families.

After letting them get themselves together, Charlie continued his questions.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Hadrian was pushing a shopping cart through the aisles of the local supermarket, his stomach grumbling in hunger.

Charlie had stayed for about twenty minutes more after the question about their families. After he had left, Rian, Ron and Hermione had had a talk about what they were going to do, and when they were going to start school. Then, once Ron had started complaining again about being hungry, Hadrian had been pestered into going shopping, as they couldn't trust Ron with going shopping by himself, and Hermione didn't know what to buy. So, as Hadrian did all the cooking, it was decided he would do the shopping too.

But as he walked through the supermarket, his cart empty of anything but a pile of tins of pineapple, he couldn't help but curse the fact that he hadn't made someone accompany him, and that he didn't recognise some of the brand names. Living in the Wizarding World for the past five years, and before that practically living in Number four Privet Drive, he didn't have very good knowledge on these sort of things.

Walking around, he absently picked up what he figured was the basic stuff - bread, butter, milk and cereal. He then bought a whole load of biscuits and crisps, knowing that he, Ron and Hermione loved to snack on them. Picking a variety of fruit and vegetables, some meat and other things he figured he could make a meal out of, Hadrian soon stopped in the sweet aisle, looking to see if they had his and his friends favourite sweets.

Getting a whole load of chocolate bars, he put them in the cart - white, for Hermione, milk for Ron and dark for himself. Looking around, he located jelly beans, skittles and a bag of lollie pops for Hermione. He found his own packets of sherbert lemons, M&M's and popping candy. He put Ron's bonbons and rock candy in the cart, and looked around for Ron's fruit pastels.

He found them on the top shelf of the stack, and reached up to get it. When his hand didn't get anywhere close to the packet, he cursed softly under his breath. Sometime's, he really hated his height.

* * *

Alice bounced around the house, happier than she had been in years. Jasper watched her from the couch, smiling slightly at his mate's exuberance. Esme was the only other one in the house, Carlisle at work, Emmet and Rosalie hunting and Edward with Bella.

Jasper looked at Alice, concerned when she stopped suddenly, taking in a deep, unneeded breath. He was beside his wife in less than a second as he recognised the sign of a vision.

Alice snapped out of it a minute later, and looked around at Jasper and Esme, who had come out of the kitchen when she had learned of Alice's vision.

"We need to go shopping." She declared.

Esme frowned, thinking back to the last time they went shopping.

"We went shopping last week, dear. We don't need to go again for another couple of days." Alice and Jasper could hear the unasked question her voice.

"We'll get to meet Green-eyes, Bella's new neighbour."

Esme looked at Alice and Jasper, smiling when she saw their excited looks.

"Okay then, I suppose we can go to the supermarket."

Alice cheered, happy that she would finally meet the green-eyed boy she had seen in her visions for months now.

* * *

Jasper had to hide a smile when he saw the long haired boy try to reach the packet of sweets. Alice was standing next to him, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she got her first good look at the boy.

Watching as the boy jumped to try and get the sweets, Jasper moved in to help when he saw the boy almost fall over. Moving silently towards the human, Jasper reached up over the black hair covered head and plucked the packet of sweets of the shelf, and smiled at the boy when he turned to him.

"I saw you having trouble, and thought you'd like some help." He said by way of explanation, holding the packet out to the boy.

Hadrain narrowed his eyes at the inhuman creature in front of him, racking his brains for the name of the creature he knew was not human.

As she walked up to the two boys, Alice took her time to look at the boy now that she was close up.

He was short, shorter than her by about an inch, coming to 5'1, Alice guessed. He was lithe, petite, his body shown of by the clothes he was wearing. is hair was down, and Alice could see that it passed his shoulder blades, long locks at the front framing his face, and bangs falling into his eyes. The eyes were a haunting green, glowing in the bad lighting of the shop. He had on black, comfy looking slacks, and a emerald green, silk shirt that matched his eyes. He had the same dark blue bandages wrapped around his arms as when she first saw him in person, and she couldn't help but worry that someone had hurt him. She could see a gold chain hanging around his neck, whatever hanging on it hidden in his shirt. Looking at his hands, she could see a weird, old fashioned ring with a large, black shiny stone, on his right ring finger.

"Thanks." Hadrain said cautiously.

Jasper looked at the boy, wondering at the cautious look in his eyes.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my girlfriend, Alice Cullen." Jasper introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Hadrian Black." He said, slowly putting his small hand in Jaspers larger one for a hand shake.

Hadrain's eyebrows furrowed when he felt the cold skin, knowing that he should know what these people were, but not sure why. Twitching his nose slightly, he decided to think on it later. Pulling his hand, he tugged harder when the cold hand didn't let go.

Jasper relished in the feel of Hadrain's hand in his. It was smaller than his, as small as Alice's, and much more delicate. Brushing his fingertips over the back of Hadrian's hand, he had to conceal a frown when he felt scarring. He held on tight when the hand tried to move away from his.

He only let go of the warm hand when Alice out her hand on his arm, warning him that he should let go. Hadrian stared curiously at him, shrugging after a moment of scrutinisation.

Holding up the sweet packet, he smiled at the couple, thanking them once more before he turned around and went to pay for his food.

Jasper and Alice stared after him, not moving even when they heard Esme come up behind him.

They stood there, captivated by the sweet scent of lillies and rain of their mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Monday came around, everyone had heard about the new kids in town and that they were starting at Forks High School that morning. Everyone was excited to meet them, but none more so then the Cullen kids and Bella Swan. Jasper and Alice may have already met Hadrian before, but they still wanted to meet the other two and get to know that boy better. The other three vampires were extremely looking forward to meeting their brother and sisters mate, and his friends, whilst Bella was curious about them, as much so as the rest of the town.

So with most of the teenage populace of Forks in the high school parking lot, when the new black car swerved into the parking lot and parked in a spot a few spots down from where Edwards Volvo was, everyone was blatantly staring at it, even the Cullen's. No one got out of it for a minute, before the driver's side door opened and out stepped a girl.

Everyone in Forks could see she was beautiful, and many of the guys could feel their jaws dropping and their eyes bugging out. As she moved around to lean against the rear of the car, everyone could see her perfect figure and her outfit only accented that. She was wearing a high neck, long-sleeved purple t-shirt underneath a summer dress. The dress was indigo in colour, with small blue flowers going up the side and elastic bunching it up underneath her chest. She had on a dark purple cardigan over the top, though it was undone and hanging loose by her sides. She had tight black skinny jeans on underneath with purple converse. Her hair was a light brown, and had pulled into a tight braid, hanging down her back. She had a large purple messenger back thrown over one shoulder.

The passenger door opened next, and the teens of Forks high's eyes all turned to the giant coming out of the car. It was a boy this time, and he really was a giant. He had bright, fire-red hair that was all over the place, and it was quite obvious he either hadn't bothered to brush it this morning he had spent the hours since he had woken constantly running his hand through it. He had broad shoulders and strong arms, shown off by the tight dark red t-shirt he was wearing underneath an equally as tight black leather jacket. He had on tight black jeans that showed off his legs, and light red converse. He had a large red backpack thrown over his left shoulder.

It was a little while longer before the last person came out, and it was another male. This one, though, was the complete opposite of the red-head. his one was petite and delicate. He had long black hair that had been pulled back into a loose low ponytail, and startling green eyes that nearly everyone in the parking lot could see. This one's figure, too, was shown off by his clothes. His loose, long, too big green jumper showed how small his shoulders were by hanging off them, and everyone could see the excess cloth at his sides. As his friends were, he too was wearing tight black jeans, and his converse were a deep green that matched his jumper. He, like the girl, had a messenger bag, though his was green.

All three of the teenagers came to stand together at the trunk if the car, talking quietly to each other before moving towards the office, still conversing in whispers.

. . .

"Why do we have to come to school? Why can't we stay holed up in the house for the rest of our long, never-ending, miserable lives - or at least until we can pass as old enough not to go to school? Or wear glamour's so we look older and we don't get bugged to go to school. Uhh, I can't believe we're doing this." Ron whispered, a whiny tone to his voice.

"We want to blend in, Ronald, and the best way to do that is to be normal." Hermione whispered back.

At that, Ron and even Hadrian turned to look at her, staring incredulously at her as she flushed.

"Or, at least, as normal as we can get." She said afterwards, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"We'll never be normal, Hermione. It's impossible. We never have been, and we never will be." Hadrian whispered next.

"Oh, shush, we can at least try. Anyway, we're here now." She said, pointing at the sign that said in big, bold, cheery colours 'Main Reception'.

Hermione went through first, pushing the door open, and getting the first wave of the horrible stench. Hadrian came in next, quickly followed by Ron, and all three of them had to refrain from pulling something over their noses as the walked deeper into the small office. The smell was absolutely horrible, and they had smelt some pretty terrible things in their short lives. It stunk of strawberries, and though that smell in and itself was all good and fine, in the overly heated office, saturated with the smell of some unknown perfume that they all hoped stayed unknown. Too strong perfume and warm strawberries do not make a good mix when trying to create a welcoming atmosphere - actually, they should never go together, and there should never be a smell of warm strawberries, no matter what the situation was, Hadrian though scathingly, scrunching up his nose.

"Hello, we three are new. Hermione Hayes, Ronald Prewett and Hadrian Black." Hermione introduced, pointing to the correct person.

The secretary, a Ms. Cope according to the name tag she was wearing, had dyed red hair which was greying at the roots, and dark brown eyes set in a wrinkled face.

The three teenagers watched in silent amusement as she blinked for a moment before blushing heavily and fumbling for their schedules.

. . .

They walked out of the office five minutes later, each of them clutching a map of the school a schedule, and a slip for each of their teachers to sign. They still had five minutes before the bell rang, so the three of them decided to walk to their first class slowly so that they could get used to the layout of the school. They all had pretty simple schedules, with all three of them having English first.

Hermione had a schedule of English, Chemistry, Biology, Trigonometry, Lunch, Physics, Gym.

Ron's schedule was English, Drama, French, Art, Lunch, Calculus, Gym.

Lastly, Hadrian had English, World History, Music, Geography, Lunch, Religious Studies, Gym.

Comparing schedules, they could see that they all had three lessons together, including lunch, and Hermione and Ron had enough trouble getting Hadrian to eat on a good day - eating by himself after hours of classes of being stared at by complete strangers wasn't going to happen, and them convincing him to eat something was not going to be easy, so they were extremely glad they had the same lunch period.

. . .

Hadrian walked into World History, having found English extremely easy and quite boring - they were going to be studying Shakespeare for the term, Macbeth, mostly, and Hadrian had already read it, having spent most of his free time during childhood in the Library in Surrey.

But as soon as he walked through the door, he knew that his first World History lesson was going to be a lot different from his English one.

For one, the teacher looked a lot more energetic then the English teacher. It was a woman, who was reasonably plump with bouncy chocolate brown hair and smiling forest green eyes. As he walked up to her for his slip to be signed, he smiled tentatively back at the teacher - Miss. Redburn, if the name plate on the desk next to her was correct.

"Hello, you must be my new student. Oh, of course, I always forget I have to sign this with every new student." She murmured in the end when he silently handed her the slip of paper. "There we go, there we go." She said as she handed it back. "Now, where should you sit. Ohh! I know. There's a free seat by Jasper Hale, over there by the window." She pointed him in the right direction, and as Hadrian turned around to go to his newly appointed seat, he felt himself blink as he looked directly into golden eyes.

. . .

When Jasper had first seen his human mate in the Car Park that morning, he hadn't really thought about it - it hadn't come to his attention that day in the supermarket either, but now that he was sat in World History with his horrible fragile mate next to him, it hit him what had been bothering him last lesson.

His mate's scent, obviously, didn't invoke any blood lust in him, as with any true mate. But he also felt absolutely nothing from those surrounding him. He had dealt with a few true mates as his time in the Southern Armies, and he knew that this didn't happen. A vampire never felt anything to do with feeding when it came to his or her mate, but that didn't stop the blood lust for those around them.

But this was different. All he could smell was human - an underlying smell of sweat, sex and perfume. All teenagers smelt like this, he knew, but it was different for him not to pick out the individual scents for his instincts to pick apart and dissect to see which one would taste better. But he didn't, the only individual smell he could pick up was the smell of his mate.


End file.
